


The Days When My Grandad was There

by Lunan95



Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 1990s, Backstory, British Slang, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Reference to MAG170, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, baby martin, the only loving reasonable parental figure was his grandad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week, day 5.Prompt: Childhood, calm.----Martin remembers his Grandad. It was the only male role model he had, despite losing him quickly as child. But he always kept him in his heart, especially when that kind, wise grandfather loved him as he were.Young Martin was prone to accidents. Grandad used to be there to patch him up, give him hot chocolate and comfort him with soothing words and warm hugs.
Series: TMA Hurt/Comfort Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898428
Kudos: 12





	The Days When My Grandad was There

_**1995** _

_ “ _ _ Martin?” _

He was so small and afraid, just sitting there on the ground with a bleeding knee and tears rolling down his little, round face.

“Martin, my lad. What happened to you?” It was Grandad, tall and standing before him. His hair was completely grey, it shone as silver in the summer sun and he looked so concerned. 

Sniffles came out from him. “I-I tripped...” Martin whimpered, he felt so sad and his knee was hurting. “I was playing...and then I tripped...my ball is gone…”

“Oh, not to worry, sweet boy.” Grandad just lifted him up so easily. Martin was a little chubby, but his grandad always said it was never wrong with having meat on the bones. “Don’t worry, we’ll look for it later. 

Martin buried his face into his grandad’s shoulder, being carried by his strong arms. “W-what if it’s broken?”

“If it is, then we can fix it again. If my little Martin is broken, we can’t fix him.” His grandad said gently. “I like my little lad just as he is.”

Back home, Grandad fixed him as good he could. Martin cried when he cleaned his scraped knee, but he was comforted when Grandad rubbed his back soothingly, cheering him up with a band-aid (it had a smiling bee on it).

He didn’t know where Mum was, but Grandad said to not worry about it. They made dinner, Grandad was very good at cooking and afterwards, Martin sat on the couch with him and had hot chocolate.

“Feeling any better, lad?” His grandad asked and Martin nodded, dressed in his pajamas. “Good, how about we watch something nice?”

Martin looked up at him. “But...Mum always says to sleep in bed after dinner…”

“Mum isn’t here now. She’s out with your auntie.” Grandad said with a smile. “This will be our little secret, righto?”

Martin nodded, excited. “Righto!” He answered happily. It was a word that his grandad had taught him, it was basically just adding the letter o to the word “right”. But it was his and Grandad’s special thing.

They watched Disney’s Robin Hood on the telly, Martin wasn’t so good at the whistle song in the beginning. But Grandad did it flawlessly and it was a good thing that Martin had already decided long ago that he wanted to be just like him.

He loved his grandad a whole lot, he always knew best and he had the softest voice that comforted Martin and gave the warmest hugs. He was so incredibly smart too and he always encouraged his grandson to be himself.

“Unless you wanna be a unicorn, then always be a unicorn.” His grandad once joked with a smile. “But I think I like my little Martin just as he is. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be my little Martin.”

Sometimes he liked to play with Martin and sometimes he taught him important things to know. Such as it was only okay to lie if you were in danger. 

“But of course I don’t want you to lie to me or your mummy.” Grandad once said. “But you can lie if it’s someone you don’t trust. They can trick you with candy or say they know your dad, but they’re lying to you and why shouldn’t lying back to you can be safe?”

He also said lying was such nasty word, he preferred “fibbing”. Martin learnt a lot of words from his grandad. 

Like “faff”, it was his favorite word and it basically meant messing around.

Martin yawned, he started to feel tired now after he felt so warm and comfortable. Especially about the hot chocolate he just had. But he didn’t want to sleep yet, they were at the love scene and he always loved that one.

But his mind was a little fuzzy right now. Martin sighed contentedly when he felt himself being carried by Grandad and soon enough, he was tucked into his soft bed.

“Grandad, I want to be with you forever…” Martin mumbled, his eyes felt so heavy and everything was so warm and soft around him. Before he gave into the temptation of sleep, he felt how his grandad ruffled through his ginger hair gently.

He always knew his grandad loved him and Martin loved him just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys recall, Martin's Grandad is referenced and mentioned by Martin in MAG170. I wanted to touch on that subject a little, since he had a very _awful_ mother and the good-for-nothing dad just left when he was a child. 
> 
> So it's safe to say that his grandad may have been the only adult role model he had until he was nine (but it was still a great impact on Martin's upbringing).
> 
> Oh and I also included "faff" in Martin's vocabulary. ^^


End file.
